Nirvana
Nirvana is an unbiased paradise existing between the two extremes of Elysium and Heaven. Its stunning mountains, rolling hills, and deep forests all match a visitor’s expectations of a pastoral paradise, but Nirvana also contains mysteries that lead to enlightenment. Nirvana is a sanctuary and a place of respite for all who seek redemption or illumination. Nirvana’s native agathions have willingly postponed their own transcendence to guard Nirvana’s enigmas, while celestial beings fight the forces of evil across the planes. Residents and Structure Nirvana is a plane of the Outer Sphere, and home to the spirits of good mortals. Its true natives are the contemplative agathions and wise angels, who guide spirits to enlightenment and unity with the plane and with themselves. Nirvana is characterized by pastoral hills, breathtaking mountains and lush woodlands. Travelers find the plane meet their every expectation of a idyllic, restful paradise. Behind the natural beauty of the plane lies mystery and true enlightenment. Draconal: Natives of the plane of Nirvana, draconals are the most powerful race of agathions and considered to be their nobility. They are largely removed from the concerns of mortals, rarely interfering in their concerns, and then only at the direct command of a benevolent deity. Creatures of great import, draconals have the most prestigious and varied domains on their home plane of Nirvana. These include the Evergreen Palace in the Forest of Whispered Longing, and the Lignitic Labyrinth found under the Dreaming Sun Volcano. Source Physical Traits * Divinely Morphic: Deities with domains in Nirvana can alter the plane at will. * Strongly Good-Aligned * Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the good descriptor are enhanced. * Impeded Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor are impeded. Source Notable locations There are various locations in Nirvana that focus on leading to the path of enlightenment. It is also home to numerous good mortals and Neutral Good deities who live with and watch over the souls of the dead here. The Hall of Valhallan A great food hall where Valhallan, the God of Rock, presides and offers comfort, peace, and rest to those who need it. The hall is often packed with recovering warriors and bards who serve Valhallan, providing song and food to those in need. Many fallen bards are drawn here because of the good times and music that is spread as a haven and many come to either hear tales or learn songs from Valhallan himself. It is also a place of refuge for those who in death want nothing more than to retire in peace and have nothing to do with the wars that take place in the realms nor to gain enlightenment themselves. The Dream Lotus A serene palace city whose blossoming violet walls always drip with cool, golden nectar that is said to calm even the wildest of spirits. It's a place of refuge and healing, and no violence is allowed within its walls; those with problems controlling their anger are sent to meditate at one of its many calming sacred pools. Korada dwells here as well. Hall of the Slumbering Kings A legendary structure spoken of in many mortal tales and sought after by even more, countless tales tell of its hidden entrance deep inside the wilds of Nirvana. According to legend, it is here that the souls of past heroes and lost martyrs are kept to one day return to the world in order to bring the world to a new age of paradise. They are promise to return when they are needed most but currently rest peacefully in its seemingly endless expanse. It is said that agathions guard their possessions, including agathions that exist nowhere else. Isle of Penitent The souls of those who lived an evil or wicked life but in death become truly resentful of the life they lived will find themselves here, an unguarded and unconfined prison whose only path leads to their freedom and ultimate redemption. Here, they are slaves to their own guilt and must relive their memories and see in-full the consequences of their past actions. Once they have achieved redemption and made it out of the misty forest covered island, they often emerge as one of Nirvana's angelic crusaders. The Nirvana Dragon's Lair A being of pure legend among mortals and celestials alike, the Nirvana Dragon lives in an unknown location i Nirvana. His lair appears only to those who truly need to find him and only when they can best benefit from his wisdom. The cave entrance changes location and appearance to everyone who finds it and it can not be found when being searched for intentionally.Category:Planes